


The Afterlife Never Ends

by hermioneg1127, Lucy112235



Category: escape the night - Fandom
Genre: Afterlife, F/F, Friendship, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneg1127/pseuds/hermioneg1127, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy112235/pseuds/Lucy112235
Summary: Basically, this will be a spinoff of "I'd Break Without You" by hermioneg1227. It's amazing, go check it out!





	1. Announcements!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I’d Break Without You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728481) by [hermioneg1127](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneg1127/pseuds/hermioneg1127). 



This fic will be a spinoff of "I'd Break Without You" by hermioneg1227. It's an amazing love story between Rosanna and Safiya, so let me give you a quick recap:

In this version, the afterlife is the town of Everlock, but before it got corrupted. Every dead person has a room at Shag's Motel that matches their role. The group frequently goes to Fat Man Slim's, a bar in Everlock. The lounge is also a common place to go.

Safiya was very emotionally broken when she entered the afterlife. When Rosanna arrives, Safiya cries over her body. One day, Rosanna asks Safiya to sleep next to her, and she does. The group then thinks they're together.

After a while, they admit their feelings for each other, and go on a date, which Manny helps with. He is the only guest besides Rosanna and Safiya that knows the two are together.

Soon, about a year has passed, and Safiya proposes to Rosanna. The fic ends with their wedding. 

 

So, yeah! That's what happened. I will be taking requests for storylines. I will be including Safiya's and Rosanna's marriage (obviously), and I will not write either of them cheating on the other. It's all fluff here.

I hope you enjoy!


	2. A Flash Of Light Changes Everything

Rosanna was loving life, death? Whatever this was, she couldn’t be happier. She woke up to see Safiya next her, peacefully sleeping with a small smile on her face. Rosanna was glad that they got married. It might not mean anything to someone outside of their relationship, but to Rosanna, it was the best thing that ever happened.

Safiya’s eyes fluttered open. “Hi, Ro,” Rosanna smiled.

“Hi Saf.” Rosanna placed a kiss on her forehead.

“So, what do you want to do?” Safiya asked.

“I want to stay here for a little while longer,” Rosanna replied, snuggling up closer to Safiya. Safiya let out a chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” Rosanna asked.

“You’re just adorable,” Safiya replied.

“Well duh, that is why you married me.” Rosanna laced her hand with the other girl.

“That wasn’t the only reason,” Safiya rolled her eyes. “I love everything about you.”

“That’s so sappy,” Rosanna groaned.

“I know, and you love it,” Safiya replied, leaning in to kiss her wife. The two girls laid together in silence, basking in the other’s presence. After a few minutes, Safiya finally spoke up.

“But seriously, we should probably get up now. The others are probably already up to stuff. And lord knows it’s not going to be good.” Safiya got up and went to pick out her outfit. Rosanna was laying there, trying her best to think of a good reason to stay in bed, but alas, she got up and changed as well. The two of them had recently decided to have some of the other’s clothes in the other’s room. It just made things easier to work with instead of having to go back and forth all of the time.

 

As they walked over to Fat Man Slims, JC ran past them along with Roi, Teala was close behind. Of course, it looked like they were having fun, so maybe it wasn’t too bad.

“Give it back you idiots!” Teala yelled. Maybe it wasn’t fun.

“What’s going on?” Rosanna shouted.

“Roi is being a bitch. As is JC,” Manny shouted back. The two walked over and sat down next him on the steps leading to Fat Man Slims.

“What did they do this time?” Safiya asked. Roi and JC always had the tendency to play jokes on Teala. It was like a brother-sister relationship. And Teala, she always retaliated in some way. Normally her retaliations were worse than whatever the boys did to her. Like one time, after they scared her, she put a ton of ghost pepper sauce on the Spaghetti. The two men had been in so much pain the rest of that day.

“Actually, I’m not sure. I think they took her makeup bag, but I could be wrong,” Manny replied. Colleen walked out of Fat Man Slims with a plate in her hand.

“Breakfast is ready if you guys want to come in and eat,” Colleen said. Rosanna, Safiya, and Manny followed her back inside.

“This smells great,” Rosanna said.

“I know I’m not as good of a cook as you, but I tried my best,” Colleen shrugged her shoulders.

“It’s perfect,” Safiya replied. Safiya sat down next to Manny and Rosanna sat down on her lap. Safiya wrapped her arms around her wife.

“You know, I’m curious as to what day it is in real time. And I’m sorry if this makes you sad Ro, but Matthew would’ve had his child by now right?” Colleen asked.

“Yeah. And it’s fine, it’s a normal thing to think about. I think about it all of the time. Stephanie was due on July 4, which I think was before our wedding. So yeah, Matthew said something about naming him Oliver, and I was supposed to be Oliver’s Godmother. He and Stephanie had already asked me and everything,” Rosanna replied. “I really miss him.” She whispered. It was hard, not being with the person who was basically your twin. They are, were, best friends. Dipper and Mabel basically. They had been inseparable, even in Everlock. Always on the same team, always sitting together, always working together until the very end.

“Me too. I didn’t know him that well, but he seemed like a wonderful person. We really hit it off,” Safiya replied. They were both the puzzle solvers and the challenge beasts in the group. They got things done without much help and the group wouldn’t have survived without them to be honest. Especially when as soon Matthew was revived, he was put straight to work. And he helped them solve the clue in record time. And then he helped with the poster. Even Safiya wasn’t sure what to do with that one.

“Do you think I’ll ever see him again?” Rosanna asked. Safiya was ninety-nine percent certain that she wouldn’t. But still, she didn’t want her to lose hope.

“There will always be a possibility. I don’t know if you will, but you could. At the very least, I hope we do,” Safiya replied.

“You can be honest Saf,” Rosanna said. She knew Safiya was trying not to sound too pessimistic.

“Ok. From a logical stand point, you probably won’t. This is the Afterlife for people who died in Everlock. Matthew won’t be dying and coming here. He survived. He’s not condemned to this Afterlife when he does die,” Safiya explained. Rosanna looked at her with a sad smile.

“Just imagine what he’s say if he found out that you two got married,” Manny said. Manny did have a point, he would never expect it to happen, especially since both of them had been in long term relationships with guys before the events of Everlock.

“We’d have a lot of explaining to do,” Rosanna replied. Teala, Roi, and JC just walked in. Roi and JC, looking very defeated, sat next to Colleen and Teala pulled up a chair to the booth.

“These idiots stole my makeup bag,” Teala explained. She was out of breath. She hadn’t run that much since the Man with No Name.

“Only because you put pepper all over our pillows!” Roi complained.

“I only did that because you guys hid my all of the sheets from my bed!” Teala said. “It’s not my fault. You started it all.” She sank back into her chair and picked up a pancake. The two men knew she had a point.

“Guys, maybe you should just stop and be nice to each other. No one's coming or going anytime soon,” Safiya said.

“But it’s fun to mess with her,” Roi whined.

“And why is that?” Teala asked.

“Because, you’re basically my little sister, your so easy to tease,” Roi explained. Teala rolled her eyes. It was kind of annoying.

“So what are we all-” Roi started when suddenly, there was a huge flash of light. Rosanna shut her eyes tight. It was so bright that it hurt. Safiya wrapped her arms around her.

“Oh my god!” Teala screamed.

“Bitch,” Manny whispered.

When everyone opened their eyes, a new, glowing figure was standing in front of them, holding a golden badge, confusion in his eyes.

_“Matt?!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas, leave your suggestions in the comments!


	3. A Tale from the Living

He couldn’t see, his vision was blurred by a white light. He couldn’t hear, there was a strong ringing in his ear. He could feel the detective badge still in his hand. By the time he was regaining his senses, there was a group of 7 people staring at him as if they’d seen a ghost. 

“Matt?!” He heard a voice say. It was very familiar. He thought he’d never hear that voice again. 

“Rosanna?” He whispered softly, almost as if speaking her name would make her disappear. He was frozen in place in a position that made him able to run if he needed to. He felt someone hug him which he immediately reciprocated. 

“How are you here?” Safiya asked, which led to a cacophony of other questions. Rosanna brought him over to a chair where he sat down looking the same as he did when he was revived. 

“Guys please, one question at a time. I’m as confused as you are.” Matthew finally spoke. Thy quieted down and let Safiya take charge, the natural leader of the group. 

“Did you die?” She asked, knowing that was one of the main questions on everyone’s mind. 

“No. I didn’t. I was getting ready for bed!” Matthew exclaimed. That explains why he’s in his pajamas. Safiya thought.

“So what happened then?” Safiya asked. 

“Well, today marks the anniversary of the day Nikita and I got back…

——————————————————————-

 

Matthew woke up with an upset stomach. Of course he did, it was a day he dreaded. Stephanie was still asleep beside him, so he quietly slipped out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He splashed some cold water on his face and brushed his teeth. He could faintly hear Ollie crying in the distance, so he quickly headed over to take care of him. He picked him up and gently rocked him. 

“Hey little guy.” Matthew said in his baby voice. “Nice to see that the men of the house are up.” He joked. He started to feed Ollie with his bottle when he felt an arm around his waist. 

“Thanks for taking care of him. I know today is a hard day.” Stephanie whispered. 

“It’s fine. I’m just a little sad. How could it have been more than an evening that I was gone? It doesn’t make sense.”

“I don’t know either. And I don’t think you’ll ever know.” Stephanie replied. She took over holding Ollie while Matthew leaned against the crib. He felt his phone vibrate on the counter. He already knew who it was from without picking it up. He read the message. 

Nikita: _I don’t think I’m ready for this._  
Nikita didn’t talk to many people these days, even a year later. Yes, she still posts videos and keeps up on social media, but the person she is online isn’t who she is anymore. She’s just a shell. Nikita comes over two days, sometimes 3 days, a week. Matthew and Stephanie seem to be the only people she’ll ever talk to. Sometimes she’ll say a few words to Chris and Jason, but that was it. 

Matthew typed his response quickly. 

MatPat: _I know it’ll be difficult, but you haven’t gone yet. Maybe today should be the day you go._  
Nikita’s response was immediate. 

Nikita: _I’ll be over in five minutes._ he tended to just do without asking, but it made sense for today. They were going to head over to the cemetery together. When he looked up from his phone, Stephanie had already put Ollie back and had gone to change. Matthew entered the bedroom and started looking through his closet for his black suit. He laid it out on the bed. He saw a glint of gold from the end of his closet. He pulled that out as well. It was his Detective suit. He hadn’t looked at it in a year. He’d shoved it all the way to the back of his closet; it served as a memory of that night, technically two months. 

“Finally decided to look at it?” Stephanie asked. She had put on a black, floor length dress. 

“Yeah. Though when Nikita gets here, I’ll have to put it away.”

“Just do it now so there isn’t a chance of her seeing it. You know how mad she’ll get.” Stephanie said. He hung it back up. He heard the doorbell ring. Stephanie shouted a quick, I’ll get it, and went to let Nikita in while Matthew changed. 

 

It was a terrible feeling, seeing Nikita cry over Manny’s grave. He absolutely hated the spine-chilling feeling that her sobbing triggered. But he was glad that he was there for her. He knew first hand how hard it was when he saw Safiya and Rosanna’s graves. He attended their funerals, even spoke at them, but their graves were always gut wrenchingly sad. 

Nikita had left their house an hour after they returned from the cemetery. She hadn’t fully recovered yet, but she was almost there, and she wanted to get home before it was dark. Both Matthew and Nikita had developed fears of the dark, along with many others.

“Hey Steph, I’m going to get ready for bed.” He shouted from the couch. She was in the kitchen preparing herself a snack. 

“Ok!” He heard her reply. “I’ll be there in a second.” Matthew returned to the bedroom and changed quickly. He brushed his teeth and used the bathroom one last time before hopping into bed. Stephanie joined hima little later. They turned on the TV and played an anime that was on Netflix. A few episodes into the season, Matthew heard a thud. 

“What was that?” He asked. He reached for Stephanie’s hand for comfort. She peered over at the closet. 

“Your detective badge fell. Just put it on the dresser.” Stephanie said. She squeezed his hand before he let go, getting up to place it by his wallet. However, as soon as he made contact with the badge, a bright light filled his eyes, along with a ringing in his ear.  
——————————————————————-

“And then I was here, and I’m still holding the badge.” Matthew explained. They sat in silence. 

“That’s, a lot to take in.” Manny broke the silence. 

“Do you think it has something to do with badge?” Safiya asked. 

“Probably. I haven’t touched it since I was in Everlock.” Matt rubbed his neck. He took a quick scan of the room. “I remember this place.”

Manny raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean, _remember_ this place?”

“I’ve been here before.” Matthew stated. 

“Of course you have, it is Fat Man Slims.” Rosanna replied.

“No, I’ve been here, in the Afterlife before.” Matthew rephrased. 

JC cleared his throat. “I can vouch for that.”

“As can Roi and I.” Teala’s added.

“I thought you went to a church when you died.” Safiya said. She remembered very clearly that he said he met an Asian man and a blonde woman in front of a church. 

“I did, but then I came here afterwards.” Matthew explained. “So you’ve all been stuck here for a year?”

“I guess. Though I feel like it’s been more than a year.” Rosanna said. 

“Time must move quicker here than in the living realm. I’ve been keeping track of the days. It’s been almost two years.” Safiya thought out loud. Matthew got up and looked outside. 

“By the looks of it, it’s very plausible since you’re having breakfast right now and I’m just now going to bed.” Matthew added. 

“Maybe. But I think the more pressing issue is that Matthew is here, and not where he’s supposed to be.” Teala pointed out. She was right. It was completely wrong for him to be here. 

“I have a theory,” Rosanna let out a giggle. It had been a long time since she’d heard those words. “I think if I just let go of the badge, I’ll go back, but I don’t want to try that yet. We have some catching up to do.” Matthew said. 

“We do indeed.” Rosanna said, nervously looking at Safiya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let us know down in the comments if you have any suggestions for the direction of this story, or even just general feedback.


	4. Reconnecting with the Dead

“So, What have you all been up to? I mean, you’ve been stuck here for about year now.” Matthew asked. And Rosanna couldn’t blame him. Of course he would think to ask that, they are dead. 

“Honestly, we just tend to whatever we feel like. If we want to bake, we bake. If some of us want to have a mini sleepover, we have a sleepover.” JC replied as he hopped over the booth and sat down next to Matthew. . 

“How have you been? With the baby and all?” Rosanna asked. She missed him. God, she missed him so much and now that he was finally here, she was overjoyed. 

“Well, Stephanie’s doing pretty good, she almost recovered completely from the pregnancy, just a little bit of back pain to sort out. And our Littlest Theorist is such a joy, except when he wakes us up five times a night.” Matthew let out a chuckle. “He looks so much like Stephanie, it’s crazy.”

“You didn’t answer her question.” Safiya said in a matter of fact tone. Safiya was the investigative reporter, even though it was just a character. But still, she caught those things easily. 

“I know. I’ve been getting better, slowly, but I am getting better. Nikita and I talk all of the time.” He turned to Manny. “She’s doing well. She is getting better faster than I am, I’m actually trying to figure out how she’s doing it.”

“Thank you. That’s nice to hear.” Manny gave him a sad smile. 

“Tyler and Mike are doing ok.” Matthew told the two girls in front of him. He noticed them both shift uncomfortably, probably because they missed them, but still it was weird. 

“Did they find someone else?” Safiya asked. 

“Well, currently Tyler has just started dating this one girl, but Mike’s been with a girl for about a month now. They only just started dating about a month or two ago. You can understand, I mean, both of their girlfriends died.”

Rosanna let out a sigh of relief. At least the two of them weren’t still caught up in her and Safiya’s deaths. 

“What happened to our channels?” Colleen asked. 

“Well, whatever content you had pre recorded was uploaded on a schedule by your closest friends or family. For example, Rachel, your sister, uploaded your content when your family was ready. And Eva uploaded Teala’s. I only know this because they’ve come to talk to me at some point.”

“All of them?” Roi asked. 

“Yeah, all of them. Eva, Christine, Corinne, all of the Ballingers, Jojo Siwa, Patrick Starr, Tyler Oakley, Mark. There were so many people that were coming and going from my house just to talk about you guys. Those names were just the tip of the iceberg. All of your channels are still staying up, every now and then you friends and family post compilations of bloopers and such, it’s really nice actually.”

“We should show you around, now that you’re here and there are no monsters trying to end your life.” Roi suggested. 

“Thanks, but I should probably get back to the living world. After all, I got here by accident, my wife is probably worried sick. Just in case I’m unable to come back, is there anything else you guys want to tell me?” Matthew asked as he stood up and moved away from the group. He didn’t know what was going to happen when he dropped the badge. 

“Um, not that I can think of. Maybe tell our families that we love them, if it’s not too hard.” Rosanna said. 

“Yeah, I’ll do that. See you later?” Matthew asked. 

“Hopefully.” Manny replied. None of them knew if he would be able to return. 

Matthew took a deep breath, waved goodbye, and dropped the badge. A burst of white light came from the Badge. They had to cover their eyes it was so bright. When they looked again, he was gone. 

“Why didn’t you tell him that you two got married?” Colleen asked. 

“It wasn’t a good time.” Rosanna said

“Besides, it’s not like he has to know.” Safiya added.

Manny raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me honey, but Ro is his best friend and you and Ro happened to be his best friends during that night. He cares deeply about both of you, so I think he deserves to know.” Manny shrugged his shoulders. “But what do I know? It’s not like I’m able to see my best friend.” 

Rosanna grabbed Safiya by the hand and pulled her outside. 

“We can’t tell him.” Rosanna said as she paced back and forth. “We can _never_ tell him.”

“Why not?” Safiya didn’t see a reason why they couldn’t. She was sure he would understand. 

“Because… we just can’t.” Rosanna replied. Safiya wouldn’t understand her reasoning. Rosanna was almost positive he would be weirded out about it. They’re dead. And getting married wouldn’t even be possible. But what’s worse, is that she wasn’t into girls until she died. Rosanna knew exactly what he would think. 

“Are you embarrassed of me or something?” Safiya asked. 

“No, no. God no. You didn’t do anything,” Rosanna reassured her, “it’s just that it’s Matthew, my best friend. He’s basically my brother and he wouldn’t understand.”

“Understand what?” Safiya raises her voice. 

“That I’m in to girls!” Rosanna yelled. 

“I don’t get it.” 

Rosanna stopped pacing and took a deep breath. “When I was alive, I was straight and he knows that. I didn’t feel anything towards girls at all. And then I died, and I’m in to girls suddenly? He’s going to see it as scientifically as possible and assume that because I’m stuck with several girls that I see basically all day every day, that I only fell in love with you because I didn’t have many options.”

Safiya just stared at her. “Well is it true?”

“No. It’s not, but it’s a scientific explanation. And that’s what Matthew understands best.”

“So who cares if he thinks that’s why. At least you won’t be lying to him.”

“Fine. Fine. I’ll tell him next time he comes. _If_ he comes back.” Rosanna opened the door to Fat Man Slims. 

“Knowing MatPat, he will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update this soon.


End file.
